Anomander Rake
Anomander Rake was the Lord of Moon's Spawn and the leader of the Tiste Andii. Anomander was Soletaken, able to assume the form and power of a huge black dragon, presumably due to his drinking of the blood of Tiam, a true Eleint or dragon. He was one of the three chosen sons of Mother Dark. His brothers were Silchas Ruin and Andarist. Anomander Rake carried an enormous sword on his back. The sword was called Dragnipur, taken from its creator, the Elder God Draconus by Anomander Rake, who then turned it upon its creator. Quotes History At some point before the creation of the Malazan Empire, Anomander visited the home island of the Seguleh, a war-like people who determine social status via combat. Rake's arrogant nature was perceived as a challenge by the non-verbal Seguleh people, sparking duels with many of the inhabitants. By the time Anomander's incomprehension and frustration led him to leave the island, he had already advanced to the position of Seguleh Seventh. In Gardens of the Moon Anomander Rake's only major fight against the Malazan Empire was seen during the end of the Siege of Pale. A combination of Imperial Mages, including High Mages Tayschrenn, Nightchill, Bellurdan and A'Karonys attacked Anomander and Moon's Spawn. The Lord of Moon's Spawn demonstrated his power here, obliterating entire regiments with his sorcerous abilities and, despite the fact that it was Tayschrenn that betrayed and killed High Mages Nightchill and A'Karonys, Rake's powers were shown to weaken them all drastically. In the end, however, Moon's Spawn retreated. Anomander Rake was later found in Darujhistan, where he made an alliance with the Alchemist Baruk, and later sent his Soletaken and Silanah, a true Eleint, to fight against the resurrected Jaghut Tyrant, Raest. In Memories of Ice Anomander and his Tiste Andii followers participated in the Pannion War against the Pannion Domin. During the final battle, Anomander took most of the Tiste Andii with him in Moon's Spawn and hid it underneath the harbor of Coral in Ortnal's Cut, a very deep chasm. There they waited until the attack of Caladan Brood and his allied army began, and then unveiled Kurald Galain and engulfed the entire city. This resulted in the destruction of Coral. This became Black Coral where the remaining Tiste Andii dwell. In Toll the Hounds Ultimately, Rake was killed by Traveller in Darujhistan. Interestingly, it was actually Rake's own sword, Dragnipur, which delivered the killing blow as Rake blocked Traveller's sword, he let Dragnipur split his own skull. Once inside Dragnipur, he sacrificed himself to bring Mother Dark and the Gate of Darkness back to the Tiste Andii in Black Coral. The sacrifice dispersed Rake's soul into Kurald Galain, and earned Draconus's forgiveness and respect. After the duel, Caladan Brood arrived in Darujhistan and carried Anomander's body to a barrow outside the city prepared by Burn. Every Daru citizen followed Brood out to the barrow to honor the Tiste Andii Lord who had twice saved them from destruction. Brood sealed Rake's barrow with a Barghast glyph that means "Grief." Nimander Golit took Rake's place as Lord of the Tiste Andii in Black Coral. Other Names Anomander Rake goes by a number of pseudonyms and titles. * The Rake * Lord of Moon's Spawn * Anomandaris Dragnipurake * The Mane of Chaos * Son of Darkness * Anomandaris Irake * Blacksword pl:Anomander Rake Category:Ascendants Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Soletaken Category:Tiste Andii